


Daily Life With Humangirls

by Esteban_von_Chucha



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girl Quest, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban_von_Chucha/pseuds/Esteban_von_Chucha
Summary: Human Empire and Monstergirl Empire are at war, captives are made to serve households and of course, make love with their owners... Relatively lighthearted, focused on sensuality of a fantasy anime slave market rather than cruelty which pretty much fades after my other story, Theo: The Blood Angel of Lescatie.Hope you enjoy!





	Daily Life With Humangirls

**Author's Note:**

> I go by the name Estebanmamono in Literotica.

Ideas? Roleplaying offers? Want to put some of your characters in my fics or simply ask? Please see my profile for contact information.

theblasphemy@gmail.com

*****

Mini Prologue:

This story is in the same universe as my other stories where Monstergirl Empire and Human Empire are rivals. It has a "relatively" lighthearted slave setting. Please Enjoy, Rate, Comment. 

CHAPTER ONE:

The warm morning shone over the Lamia's bed. The mechanical little clock chimed across the large house, the sound slowly stirring the large Lamia, a cute snake-bodied girl with pink hair and red scales awake.

It felt good to sleep...and even better to wake up to a bright, lovely morning.

Especially when hugging a warm, naked human woman wrapped in her coils.

Her scales rippled, enjoying the living body-pillow that she was wrapped around. It felt so naughty, yet so right to hug a human, feel her body warmth, and own her. She large breasts felt like soft marshmallows in her hands, nipples stiffening when her hands caressed them.

The human was waking up, her heartbeats and temperature already rising under her ministrations. Quietly the Lamia watched her in her coils. She was an adult woman, sleeping naked in her bed. Tanned, healthy, full body, save where her pantyline which was pure white, showed ample feminine flesh, her body below the eyebrows clean shaven and her round, left asscheek still sporting the ink tattoo of the Slaver's Guild. The Lamia sighed, wrapping tighter and licking the human's skin. It was so tasty.

A weak struggle she gave only roused her more. Leaning, she closed her lips on those young, soft, inviting mouth.

"Mmm..."

She, her pet human did not resist as her snake tongue gently rubbed on her teeth, and entwined around the human's soft one.

"Mish..tress..." She weakly moaned, as the Lamia's tail stroked her thigh.

"Humans are the best...<3" She hissed, squeezing her from all the juicy curves. Suddenly, she shuddered as a wave of pleasure came upon her.

"Hiii! S-stop it human! Slave, stop! I'll... stop!"

The human's dainty hand found the tip of her tail, rubbing vigorously. The sensitive tip sent tingles across her serpentine body, not distant from an erogenous zone making her shudder.

"H-hng..." She whimpered, shuddering. "Stop! I will spank you, I swear!"

The rubbing continued as the young woman giggled. The lamia's protests were silenced by a kiss: She didn't think human slaves would be so aggressive and lusty! Hot-blooded mammals, why act surprised?

"Mmm-shtohp...mmmm" The human was bisexual, and was a great kisser, worth every coin: the slaver had mentioned that part of her training in particular. "She was trained to indulge what Lescatie forbids, and broken in quite well." Had the dark elf spoken.

For minutes, the Lamia melted in the kiss, her pussy feeling warmer and warmer, as her body, her heart racing alongside the human's own, as they made out in a tight body embrace. The Lamia's hands squeezed her ass, the bountiful buttocks wobbling like marshmallow in her hands. Raising one hand, she slapped the human girl's ass with a "THWACK!"

"Eep!" The human girl's eyes went wide open.

"Haha!" The Lamia chuckled. "Your punishment begins! Take that!" She slapped her ass harder, her hand leaving a soft red mark. She was shocked when her human moaned quite akin to sexual arousal, not stopping the rubbing. 

She kept rubbing.

The lamia spanked her hard, the white ass wobbling with the blow. She kept rubbing the tail tip, moaning in the Lamia's mouth as their tongues entwined...

Then, the human had given with her other a hand a gentle caress on the lamia's crotch, where her virgin womanhood was. A finger rubbed across her thin pink slit when the lamia's pleasure increased tenfold.

"I.. I'm co...HNGGG!"

The Lamis thrashed, her coils nearly squeezing the woman as she gasped breathlessly and looked at the ceiling...

Human and monstergirl shuddered with waves of arousal, gasping before looking at each other.

"Good morning, mistress Diana." The human politely spoke and giggled.

...What a way to wake up.

"C-call me Diana..." She leant and kissed her gently. The human kissed back with enthusiasm.

**

"Sister." The Lamia toyed with her pancake without joy.

"Hmm?"

"I feel cold and tired." She ate without hunger. Diana was a Lamia hitting the end of her puberty, her eighteenth summer passing uneventfully. She worked at a clock factory, her dextrous hands setting up the little mechanical wonders with ease. Making a small saving, she had an uneventful, boring life.

Her sister, working in the marketplace as an assistant to a herbalist, had a few plans, her amber eyes gleaming.

"Well, maybe it's time you enjoyed the food of our common kin. Y'know, the sustenance after eighteenth age."

Smiling, she uncoiled her body:

"You should get a human. A lover, or a bedwarmer. We need human essence in our adult lives, you know." She poured some syrup over the pancakes.

"I work gears and bits. You know I don't fight for the Reikmacht, Xana..." Diana trailed off. The Monstergirl army was an all-volunteer defense force and a slave raiding army, though raiding fell into decline save where it could be hushed.

"Well, go to the market and buy one."

She was hesitant. "A slave?"

"Yup. Humans who get captured or taken are put to sale there. You know it's a pretty regulated legal trade now." She sipped her coffee.

"I know..." She mumbled, uneasy with it.

"It's not so bad like the old days. Now they break them in quite gently. I myself got my eyes on a few boys whose commanders wouldn't pay for military orphans." Xana smiled, her snake tongue exiting her cute mouth and drinking in the morning smell of coffee and flowers. Both sisters were red-scaled lamia who were alone since their parents passed away during the tragedies of the First War, now aptly named Maou War, or in private, That Moron Who Nearly Killed Us All.

"Hmm..." The lamia hissed and mused, drinking in the morning warmth. "I don't know...Imagine a slave in my house."

"Oh they are broken in and have collars that identify them. Plus I think you'd be a kind owner."

Pancakes were good, even though Lamia preferred meat. The breakfast went uneventfully, cutlery clinking as two cute snake girls ate and drank, with blue birds chirping around the neighborhood of a small suburb...

"I suppose..."

Her sister nodded approvingly.

"Then we'll go shopping for slaves today! Today's your day off, eh?" She started putting on her shirt. "Come, you'll see with your eyes how human slaves are in the Reik."

She finished her breakfast as well, taking her yellow shirt and vest, still uneasy. The two lamia left their ancestral home, last two sisters of their family managing a two-story house of some decent appearance. Yet the house was empty except for them.

That would change.

**

"Gulp."

The marketplace had stalls, vendors of all curiosities from potions to clothes to fruits.

And humans for sale.

Naked humans. Boys, but mostly females of many ages stood leashed to posts with price tags for the mamono who wanted a lover, or a laborer, or a bedwarmer, sometimes all three. 

The siblings had slithered to the market, across shouting vendors, glittering wonders until Diana felt hot: they entered the slave market.

"Of course any will do sister, but these girls look a bit too wild." Xana gazed at a naked, white girl standing nude in front of everyone, leashed to a wooden post with a "For Sale" tag on her chest.

She was white skinned like many in Western Dunia, with breasts filling a double D's with brazenly displayed, rouged pink nipples, a full body that displayed a hint of muscle, soft, white buttocks with "For Sale" written on her left cheek with a seal of approval by the Slaver's Guild.

Her hair was blonde, like many, and eyes blue, with a decently beautiful face

She amiably chatted with her seller, her hands cuffed behind her back, her ankles in irons, leashed to the post, showing no discomfort. Completely naked on display, she did not flinch, and even smiled to an interested buyer, letting her squeeze her buttocks for firmness.

"I was an army healer, Madame. Sadly I wasn't ransomed, and claimed by this fair Arachne who throws in silk apparel for me if I am bought."

The Arachne, a pointy eared, six-eyed young woman with a spider body tending to her other wares, chimed in: "For 300 gold piece, she'll heal, be your sexual servant and tend to your home. She isn't great for pain play, and for potential punishment..." Taking a small riding crop, the Arachne rubbed the black riding crop across her butt, making the girl squirm. "Spankings are ideal. What do you say?"

The buyer, a Red Oni, was pensive. "Hmm... Tell me, girl, how do you stand on having children? Beauty like this should be bred..." She glanced downward, at the girl's pussy. A tuft of rich blonde hair showed the human's most intimate parts exposed to everyone that could see. The girl chuckled, looking down.

"I'm property to do as you please, Madam. "

"What a well-mannered slave! You like booze? Or making it?" The Red Oni, a twin-horned, muscled, toned woman licked her lips. Oni were suckers for alcohol. The girl nodded, and curtsied as much as her leash and manacles on her wrists allowed.

"We brewed our garrison Lager." That made the Oni's eyes gleam with joy.

"Say...How about two hundred and sixty..."

Diana gulped as the monstergirls started to haggle over the naked, smiling girl, soon to be sold.

"It's something huh? They don't mind public nudity after the dark elves tame them... Wait until you see boys with erect cocks from the shame...Hehe..." 

"Xana!!" Diana blushed, hiding her face.

"Heh. Let's buy a human at a licensed monster trader. This one seems a bit experienced." She pointed at the naked human girl bargained on, waiting for her new owner. "You need someone you can relate to, or dominate easily. Or you'd rather buy a mamono slave? There's some Holstaurus breeder girls freshly shipped in from farms, or submissive Blue Oni girls. I know a university student who sold herself willingly."

"No... a warm-blooded human." Diana was uneasy, but from what Xana understood, willing to buy one..

"Alright." Xana slithered along. "We visit Arza's Shop. She even matches characters and had questionnaires..." She pointed to the large purple building where a dark elf led a coffle of naked women in chains, some white, some black, tall women with curly hair, walking docilely with curious, and excited eyes looking around. "They get fresh stock every week from the front or from distant ports."

"I...guess..." Diana squirmed, eager to be done with it.

"Come on. With that face they'll think you a fresh submissive selling herself. We get my sister a human today!" She laughed, leading her Lamia sister with her arm.

Diana was excited. Her red snake body, with her pink hair, felt damp and hot from the heat. But the day was cold.

**

"Arza's Domesticated Human Consortium"

The slave trader's establishment was a warm, well-lit warehouse. Excitement and lust was clearly felt everywhere, with buyers and sellers bargaining and leading their new pets away after successful purchases.

The entrance was a red brick gate, and a secondary entrance at the side where rows of tied up humans were led in coffles by dark elves or martially inclined monstergirls.

Lines of cages, cells and auction platforms reached into the endless building. Cages were full of naked women and men, with a price tags offering discounts on multiple purchases. Some women sat side by side, with signs explaining they are family, sitting, looking at the passersby with curious eyes. Separating relatives and other less than tasteful acts faded after Maou got what he deserved with his harebrained "racial supremacy" that blew up in everyone's face.

There were beds and booths for "sampling" some merchandise, those were often associated with males, since monstergirls' essence either came from mating with men, or over long, lingering relations with human females. And men sold the quickest for monstergirls that didn't have the time to hunt one. Like that busy Danuki buying and embracing a young man with a mischevious grin, handing her coins to the Dark Elf who politely thanked her and gave the man some clothes.

"Come a decade, the market will be full of young men." Xana commented. "All the human women brought here should give birth to males eventually."

"I suppose." Diana felt uneasy. The women looked well cleaned and fed, though she still felt uneasy the prospect of being captured and given to monsters as pets. And bred.

"Welcome! Buying or selling?"

It was a human girl wearing a white camisole and white cotton shorts, sporting a metal collar around her neck. Her skin was black like ebony, wearing a bright metal collar on her graceful neck and a small stud on her nose; her head was shaven bald. She kept a notebook on her arms, and was quite friendly with a bright smile showing shining white teeth. Apparently an exotic southern continent girl, she was quite at peace with her surroundings. Obviously a long-tamed human serving her masters.

"My sister needs a human." Xana politely spoke. "Where can we find the broker? First timer."

"Oh! Mistress Arza will be right with you. Would you like some coffee? Tea? Something stronger?" The human girl led them to a stall with curtains. "If you like, we have a catalogue for slaves, from male to female , with certain specifics and desires. I'm sure you'll find someone fitting for..."

"Diana." The Lamia curtsied, Her snake form rippling politely.

"Diana..." She kept writing into the list. "Just follow me to a vacant booth, and wait on the divan, my mistress will be back soon." She turned and led other visitors, taking notes. Her short was cut close to her buttocks, showing ample black skin which interested anyone looking close.

What they saw on the way was beyond their expectations. One of the deeper areas of the warehouse had...very bizarre sights.

"Wow... human furniture!" Xana gasped.

Some human women ,obviously prized for flexibility, were sold as living furniture, fastened to removable frames which let the user feel the warm, soft flesh as cushioning to lean to. Diana's eyes grew at a chair sale: a naked girl was immobilized in a wooden frame, shaped like a long chair. Any sitter would have to sit on her lap...feeling her warm chest on their backs and her soft breath on their necks.

A chandelier above her was a naked older woman, blindfolded and gagged with a mask, holding lamps with no discomfort on her hands, with a gently glowing sets of magic lamps fastened to her hands, feet and belly.

More scandalous was twin lamps inserted into her anus and vagina, with a complete set of twin lamps jammed in each hole.

"Oh Gods."

"Well, she is sustained via magic I guess. Tough job: not sure if it's within ethic regulations..." Her sister mused as they waited. "Upkeep must be a bitch with feeding and cleaning."

"Diana?" A Dark Elf wearing bright jewelry and flowing multi-colored clothing stepped forward to greet them. "Welcome to our establishment: I'm Arza. I trust my little black gem was amiable? She *loves* reptilian mamono." She extended her hands, shaking each with friendliness. "I'm sure we'll get you the best what your flesh desires. You like the furnitures?"

"Um...They look...wild." Diana could stammer.

"Oh it's nothing, they love it, these are pleasure operated lamps inside her body. Once properly tamed and the religious indoctrination broken away, the human lust knows no bounds, and as a dark elf, I LOVE fulfilling them. Sit." She gestured to the divans. "So Shakali told me you were looking for home companions, mild, human, preferably female?"

"Female. Yes." Diana nodded.

"I have just the things for the first timers. Freshly tamed humans from the Imperial Army, they were scared we would kill or torture them. This fine naga..." She meant the old Bharat word for Lamia "...would prove them wrong. They aren't too willful, just used to their new lives so you can keep them in check. Shall we get started?"

Both nodded eagerly.

"Very good." 

The dark elf sat on a red velvet chair and rang a bell, throwing one leg over another and lighting a thin, white cigarette attached to a golden filter:

"Shakali! Can you bring the Lot 38? Females, yes. We have a discount on first timer citizens." She smiled brightly."

Both Lamia waited with excitement inside the booth with curtains. Now they were alone in a small room, isolated, getting to "meet the meat", so to speak.

Diana's heartbeats rose when the black assistant girl brought a naked human female in thin, elegant chains. Shakali made the naked girl stand before them, and took off her restraints.

"This is Sophia. Twenty two years old, she was taken when a pirate ship tried to attack a human village. Since she was a fledgling pirate, no one paid anything as a ransom when we interfered by pure chance. Humans were quite thankful when I took the pirates away..." 

The girl looked shy and attempting a smile, naked, like the other on display. Her reddish hair was a bit messy, complementing her freckles. Breasts were quite small, and she shyly covered her crotch with her hands which was ignored by the dark elf. "A bit shy, scared, she is a skilled weaver, and well... an ex-pirate girl. A bit scarred, but I'm sure you don't mind." Her toned body showed a fair share of battle scars. 

"Maybe..." Diana saw Xana taking notes, much to her surprise. "I could see her fishing with the slimegirls though." That made the dark elf chuckle. She gestured the girl to turn around, showing a tattooed back on a round, toned ass with a slaver's seal tattoo.

"She is quite willing on sex and even bearing children, and a bit kinky on the anal side. I personally can confirm." She winked at the poor girl who just stammered and looked down, face beet red. "She doesn't mind paddles on her tushy if you are into that sort of thing." The poor thing just looked down, heart thumping with a terrified expression.

The dark elf smirked, her gaze piercing the cute little thing's own. "Did you really think I didn't see you doing that in your cell?" When Sophia looked as if she was about to cry, Arza stood up and sighed, patting her head. "No shame in indulging. You'll learn." That calmed her a little.

Xana laughed. "Quite the thing huh?"

"Would you like to examine her tongue and teeth? Feet?...other parts?" She grinned asking about it.

"Sure." 

The pirate girl gulped.

"Come." She sweetly spoke to the girl. "Show yourself hun."

Hesitantly the white naked girl kneeled before the two snake girls who looked at her with interested eyes. Xana reached forward and opened her mouth, examining her teeth and lips like a prize horse.

"Healthy."

Grinning, she pulled Diana to join in, who, befitting her timid nature, just looked shyly, especially when her sister made the human girl lie down with her legs apart, examining her genitalia, and curious fingers even pulling her cheeks gently and examining her puckered pink anus.

That much did not help the timid lamia girl who just watched the spectacle with distaste. 

"Sister...I'm not that... I mean, it's not that I'm going to just-"

"You are going to BUY someone, keep it as property. Can't have flaws." Xana replied, her snake body stretching, speaking matter of factly. 

The dark elf just laughed. "I get you Diana." Her long, black ears twitching, she watched the spectacle with pleasure. "No harm in examining a beautiful human's body..." She patted the girl's head who looked at her with a mix of shame and submission. "You *are* beautiful, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll land them, or someone else soon." She chided the human girl, who, simply nodded quietly.

"I'll keep her in mind, what else?" Xana spoke on her sister lamia's behalf.

"Shakali, Lot 39 please." Re-shackled, the pirate girl bowed timidly before the black tomboy led her with a friendly hand on her shoulder.

Diana was clearly aroused, and overloaded with emotions, which looked quite amusing to the dark elf. Doubly so when another girl with shackles were brought, cuffs unchained and made to stand before the two lamia.

"This is Anna, a steppe girl from the Rus."

Red headed, this one stood well over 6 feet tall, her hands on her hips. Her head was shaved on one side, showing a tattoo of a sun wheel. Her form rippled with muscles, which showed abs like rock, and round, pert breasts which showed arousal, body crowned by a beautiful face with blue almond eyes, set on a face with high cheekbones, long muscled legs under a pair of ivory white orbs, beautifully toned asscheeks with the telltale stamp of the slavers. Her face red with a blush, she looked more aroused than friendly, but her eyes gleamed with friendliness.

"Sister... this one seems a bit off your range."

Diana was quiet. "What about her?"

"Bad business. Steppe clans fight each other. Had to buy her, the last one from their skirmishes." The Dark Elf rolled her eyes. "Bad luck, eh? But she is now assured food, safety and maybe a new family..." Her words trailed off. "She speaks our language, albeit slow. Her mother language is Slavic." The girl nodded, smiling, making no effort to cover herself, standing naked, 6 feet and head high before the girls.

"Wow...you...are astute in your line of work." Diana just stammered as comment, and looking up to meet the tall woman with bright eyes. "No offence but...um...She is *very* beautiful, but... ahem." The little lamia was almost intimidated by the steppe woman, simply whispered into the dark elf's ear.

"I understand. Some other time."

Anna looked saddened but made no comment being led back to her cell. 

"Patience, dear." Was the dark elf's comment. 

"She wants a less human, more fantastic owner, most likely a Wyvern or a snake bodied female, her culture probably venerates them. She'll get over it."

Xana thought, holding her chin. "I can refer a few Drake or Wyvern girls needing dextrous human hands. "

"Thank you! Please tell Shakali as you exit. It's my passion to ensure the humans are subjugated happily under benevolent Monstergirls like us with good owners and good homes...Hmm, Shakali!" She spoke to the loyal human secretary. "Lot 40 please."

...

The black bald girl entered after a few minutes, bringing another girl in chains.

"This is Mila."

The woman was quite voluptuous, with golden blonde hair, her skin tanned well, except for one panty-shaped part where her womanhood shone with rich golden hair above her vagina. She did not attempt to cover herself, smiling as her shackles were unlocked and made to stand before the prospective buyers. Turning around, the tanline merged to a thong's shape, which showed that she had been outdoors nude save for the flimsy loincloth.

"29 years of age, she was taken some years ago when an outpost fell. Ransom didn't come through, so she was put to work in farms, as you can see..." She squeezed the naked girl's bottom and traced the thong-shaped tanline, eliciting a giggle. "Wearing as humble as possible, healthy work and outdoors shaped her to a sturdy, docile frame." The dark elf reached and squeezed her breasts, rubbing them gently to arouse the girl. "And she loves being touched, and the warmth of the sun. Just the thing for your pleasures, lamia ladies."

Diana licked her lips. Here was someone she would buy and keep as property. And she was full in all the right places, friendly, and docile.

"Um... how much?"

The dark elf smiled, letting the girl go. "Interested?"

"Very." Xana looked at Diana's honest answer with surprise.

"Great. I knew you'd be interested. She speaks common, and a bit of Frankish. Has done quite the domestic work and well..." She grinned, her long ears twitching with joy. "...is a great kisser and lover of women, and men. Right, Mila?"

The girl blushed, looking down and squirming. "Yes mistress...I love it."

"Would you service Diana like I taught you?"

Shyly the naked, collared girl nodded. "Of course."

**

Here was a naked humie woman before her, and Diana's mind was racing as she approached gently. Her neck sported a leather collar, beautifully engraved with her name, and her breasts were several cups larger than Diana's soft orbs.

"I-I..." She stammered, when the voluptuous nude woman hugged her. Her mouth closed on hers.

They say the first kiss is never easy. Diana begged to differ: doubly so when she kissed a woman.

The soft lips on hers felt wet and ticklish, her tongue deftly tickling her serpentine own...Diana found herself kissing back, embracing the soft flesh before her. 

"My, my. Mila is well trained in such arts, which she gladly submitted once that religious indoctrination was bro- oh my..." The dark elf gasped as the human ran a ringer across the Lamia's lower body and making her convulse with pleasure. "...I knew she liked you!"

Diana's eyes were bleary. Xana, her sister lounged on the divan, giving a thumbs up to the dark elf slaver. "Just the thing for my hard-working sister. How much for the slave?"

Arza's black ears twitches as she put out her cigarette: "Not much. She was worked for several years, and..." The dark elf's teeth gleamed. "...I could write off some of this...not to mention she doesn't have a home to return...hmm..." She took a drag from her cigarette. "Female floor price is a hundred gold pieces. Beauty, fertility and willingness is premium, 'tween..." She yawned..."Two and four hundred...I'll split the premium minus four years of agricultural labor as a favor...let's say, plus her domestic skills, 200 gold pieces. Just because I see both of you quite happy about the other's skin."

Arza was a slaver, through and through, but that didn't mean she wouldn't let her captives land to nice owners they could come to a compromise.

Diana did not even register a word of it, her hands now even squeezing the girl's soft white bum, thin fingered, red-scaled hands enjoying the soft, warm flesh yielding under the fingers. "Gods, she is so soft and warm! Mammals!"

Only after some nudging, she could mumble a positive affirmation. To buy a human to keep...this was something of an exciting passage to adulthood for her.

"I'll buy this...human." She gasped.

**

After some paperwork and signing and payment, The young woman was given a set of basic clothes consisting of a white cotton shirt and a skirt, and her collar was attached to a leash which was promply tucked in Diana's hand, like a pet's leash.

"She is yours. Keep her well."

A human to serve her, was in her hands. She looked again at the naked woman who started to put on her clothes helped by the slaver, her neck leashed in her serpentine hands. A living property.

She could get used to owning humans...Her head swam as if she had smoked something all day, leading her new property, a human, across the market and the whole town, all the way back home. Leading a human had woken some predatory instincts in her: already Xana started to notice that her sister's snake body slithered faster, her movements more abrupt and sharp, her hand keeping her human woman's leash tight and in a protective manner.

Xana was content: her sister was growing up.

**

"Aaaaah, this pork roast is amazing!"

Diana squirmed from joy.

"Us Lamias don't have taste buds like you do. Great job Mila!"

When they approached their home and finally took the blasted leash off which even bothered Diana, their new slave...no, new servant accompanied them home with joy. She had found the house rather large, and comfortable. Diana decided to give her a humble room.

Mila politely asked for the bathroom, and after a while, emerged refreshed, and donned an apron to prepare dinner. The two Lamias lounged at the living room, waiting for their dinner. It was grand to have a servant doing their work for them.

"Sister... how about security?" She had nudged Xana's belly.

"We'll keep her under lock for a while, see what happens. She looks nice, and a bargain for human pets!"

"I could get used to living with humangirls! Who knows...".

After some time, Mila chimed in:

"Dinner's ready!"

**

"So, all she said is true?" They spoke over roast pork and wine.

Diama made her sit like an equal at the dinner table, definitely not used to subjugating people.

"Yes mistress." She politely nodded, eating: "I was captured 5 years ago and was taken to this city..." She trailed off, melancholic.

"How was the first day?"

"XANA!!" Diana was outraged, frowning at the girl's violation of her past discomfort.

"It's alright...they..." Mila spoke. "Were not cruel, as cruel goes. But you ...are different."

Xana chuckled. "Sorry. I hope it wasn't too hard the transition."

"No..." Mila looked down. "The Dark Elves are really...creative with bondage though..." She blushed. 

"Come on tell us!" 

Diana rolled her eyes.

"They didn't do much to me, I knew when I lost...but some were bound tight and marched in chains..." She looked down, as Diana held her hand.

"Sorry. I hope they are alright."

Mila shrugged: "They melted in compliance soon enough. After that ,we were questioned about our skills. I was just a recruit, so...they took me to farms to work."

The Lamias kept eating.

"Work was alright though...They treated the ones not resisting or saying anything better about clothes."

Xana giggled. "Did you work nude?" The human girl bit her lips and looked down.

"Y-yes. It's strange."

"How?"

"Working completely naked as Monstergirls made us work and oversaw, it makes one resist less. When you know you wear nothing but a collar and work, you are exposed, helpless."

Diana mumbled: "Poor thing." Of course she didn't stop scarfing down the pork roast who, by a human taste, was not just cooked to perfection but also was dressed in an amazing way (for a crude Lamia palate, of course)

"It's alright. They treated me well, but I eventually asked for something to wear to keep sun from the..."

"Delicates..." Xana chuckled.

Mila scratched her neck absentmindedly near her slave collar. "Yes."

"Yeah, cute thong tanline, Mila! Makes you look real sexy!"

"Really?" Mila swallowed her food with difficulty. Even Diana could not disagree. She hesitantly swallowed before asking.

"Mila, if it's alright, would you do my gardens during the day?"

Xana looked at her sister with amazement, her lips curling into a wicked grin. "And wear your old clothes...?"

"You mean thong? Or naked?" Mila politely replied, without discomfort. "I toiled naked for two years...I...got used to it." She spoke with confidence. "Arza taught...things. Once you surrender to pleasure of being watched, or exposed, you become even better...if you feel like submitting. Like not worrying about my life, taxes, or things."

"True...We are honorbound to take good care of you, Mila... We aren't cruel..." Xana nodded, and held her hand. She held back with a smile, and politely thanked the lamia.

"Yeah, slave mistreatment results even in confiscation nowadays, after...Theo did things..." Diana mumbled.

**

Theo, Blood Angel...Boogeyman...Heretic...Blood Mage, Tortured Monster.

"That motherfucker." As Reik commander monstergirls put it. The young human popped up and led slave uprisings, and assassinations across the Reik with wild abandon. Reason Slave Laws appeared and Blood Magic banned. After he disappeared, everyone had breathed easier...yet rumors abound about him.

"Thanks." Mila leaned, and kissed Diana's cheek, making her eyes grow. And that made her sister bend, slither and let her torso hang above Mila's head as if was hung upside down.

"Hey, do I get one too?" 

She smiled, and kissed Xana's scaled cheek as well.

**

After dinner, Mila washed the dishes, lit the fireplace, and joined them. Diana had to stop her when she pulled a pillow and was about to kneel next to Mila.

"N-no...You don't have to do that." She reached, and bade her to sit with them. "I'm not a Dark Elf."

"Thanks." Mila sat between them as the fire crackled.

They talked a bit more, sharing personal stories, as Diana showed her handiwork.

"I make clockwork tools and watches..." She had shown her household items. "What were you...training to be, Mila?"

The human girl mused. "I didn't know honestly. Female employment is often relegated to behind the front duties. Mostly run a shop, I guess."

Diana frowned when Xana had the human woman's one leg wrapped in her tail. She did relax when Mila didn't flinch, but even lean closer to Xana.

"Mila, can I ask you something?" Xana hugged her arm.

"Of course mistress.."

"Call me Xana. Erm... how was your sex life in the farm? Did you have sex?"

The blonde voluptuous woman smiled.

"Of course. Once inhibitions are out...well...A lot of farmhands had their way with me...I lost my virginity the first year." Diana listened with interest, realizing and remembering why she took her home. a bed warmer.

"Mila...I...are you alright with that?"

She smiles quietly, and held Diana's hand.

"What did you buy me for?"

Xana grinned. "That's the spirit. Sister...mind if I share the bed tonight?"

"W-what?!" The smaller lamia blurted out...

"Why not? She loves it. So do I." Xana went even bolder, startling to caress Mila's leg, who, smiled and in return, started caressing both Lamias' hands with her own." The human's hands were soft, beautiful and warm in contrast to the lamias' harder, slightly scaled hands.

"Mmm...I could get used to that..." Diana exhaled, feeling the warm hands on her cold-blooded own.

"Me too. I'm glad I'm the property of two kind lamias." When Mila said that, the two lamias could only smile brightly, and Xana leant, slowly stripping the woman's top, revealing her soft, suckable orbs of delight...

**

It was a pleasant evening, where all three had decided to let go, strip, and relax in each other's arms. After all sex with human slaves by itself fed the monstergirls' lonely souls.

Diana finally let some of reservations go, and pulled Mila for a kiss, who started to strip. Part of her wanted to do it alone, but seeing how Xana and her kissed just as well, she decided to share their first night.

Two lamias pulled the giggling Mila to the bedroom, where she let herself be stripped naked, undergarments sliding away into a corner and her sun-kissed tan skin was exposed helpless again. Exposed to two nonhuman females, two lamias who craved skinship and sex, surrounded the naked girl like two snakes.

They all giggled when their crash on the large bed nearly damaged the frame; so their round of sexual wrestling began

Mila was as soft-skinned, responsive, and willing as ever when she did not care whose lips hers touched. Squirming in the muscled serpentine coil, which sent her breasts waves of pleasure every time a hard scale rubbed a nipple, she did her best to please her two owners, her own hands expert in giving pleasure...teasing soft, pink slits of both lamias, nestled on their lower bodies, fingers deftly gliding across the wet, roused pussies when her own was grabbed by a pair of curious fingers. Her moans melted into a kiss with Diana, who had hugged her chest close and got the attention first.

Xana slowly slipped her body behind them as her sister and her new human kissed sensually, her hands kneading the woman's voluptuous arse...Only to yelp in surprise when Mila turned her head back and pulled her for a kiss, while Diana, now free of the kiss, leaned to kiss and suckle the human's nipples.

Each squirmed and entwined themselves around the other until Mila, in a haze of pleasure and joy, even forgot whom she was kissing.

"Oh gods..." Xana moaned, her tail teasing the woman's soft, human pussy gently. That drew a reaction, as Mila moaned louder and kissed the Lamia with delight.

"Mis..tress..." Diana's eyes grew when she noticed the tail tip teasing her pink slit, already wet.

"Xana???"

"What Diana? Now watch. This is how lamia have sex with women..." Sana grinned, and pushed the tip inside, the thin tail sliding deep inside the woman's warm depths.

"Oh God..." Was all she could moan as the Lamia connected herself with her human, sliding inside her gently. Xana's face showed a sign of strain as warm pleasure washed over her sensitive brain.

"That's how you have sex with humans, sister..." She groaned, thrusting gently not to hurt Mila. 

Diana's eyes were wide open. Her sister apparently had more experience with humans outside of the Reik, as the ones inside apparently lived servile, isolated lives with their monstergirl lovers.

Diana watched, uncoiled, next to her Xana thrusting her tail into the woman, keeping a steady rythm in their lovemaking.

"This is how you make love... learn it...sister...ah! Hey!"

Mila, lost in pleasure, had pinched the Lamia's butt above her snake half. Both were locked in each other as if a male-female couple having sex...For one moment Diana thought if she took the human for the benefit of her sister's sexual cravings...until she let go, leaned and turned Mila's head for a kiss, which she gladly obliged.

Held between two aggressive Lamia girls, and tail-fucked by one, Mila's eyes were bleary, lost in joy of a new place, two VERY friendly monstergirls. Moaning, she spread ler legs and entwined them around the Lamia lost in bliss.

An impending orgasm made her scream louder, rocking the bed as Xana kept thrusting her tail, lost in pleasure herself until she let out a hiss and groan as she shuddered.

"I'm..co-ming!" Mila screamed, pulling Diana for a surprise kiss...

The trio screamed, enough noise to wake the neighbors, if they weren't busy with their humans having sex...

**

"H-hah...hah..."

Diana gasped, waves of pleasure washing over her. Mila had been the most promising lover, knowing how to pleasure the two lamia over the night, each in turn tasting her soft, tan skin with great delight.

"I could get used to this human business thing..." Was Diana's thoughts before she fell asleep, warm human flesh around her.

**

In a distant office, the dark elf met some human delegates wearing merchant's getup.

"Hmm...I get paid and make sure humans have an Species Exchange Program you say? Say...where do I sign up?"

The handsome human smiled...

"Let's start with the runaway knight Shianus...

(Coming soon: Living with Humangirls, Shianus the blonde knight...)


End file.
